DON'T!
by himura kyou
Summary: ONESHOT. ia memang selalu baik dan perhatian terhadap rekannya, namun kali ini perbuatannya dirasa terlalu jauh, keterlaluan! Fic ini yaoi ato tidak ada di tangan pembaca XD read n review onegaii... arigatobi!


Fandom : Nartobitobitobi

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Summary : yang mengejar, yang dikejar, kejar-kejaran

Warning : ooc, dan orang pervert mungkin akan menganggap ini fic yaoi XD

--

**DON'T!!**

"Kumohon, jangan…! Hentikan…!"

"Tapi Itachi-san, aku sudah tidak tahan melihatmu seperti ini!!"

"Lepaskan!!"

"Tidak akan! Dan kau harus menurut!!"

Seorang pria berbadan besar mencengkeram kedua lengan kecil milik rekannya yang terus berontak. Tentu saja sang pria berambut hitam panjang diikat itu tidak mampu menandingi kekuatan fisik pria berkulit biru tersebut. Itachi telah terpojok di antara dinding dan badan Kisame.

Jejeran gerigi yang tajam terlihat dari mulut yang menghembuskan nafas yang berat dan panas menerpa wajah Itachi. Sebuah lubang ventilasi kecil tidak dapat menyegarkan kamar mereka yang pengab itu. Keringat mengucur di sekujur tubuh keduanya.

Ingin berteriak, tidak ada siapapun di dalam markas hari ini. Ingin membuat segel ninjutsu, kedua tangan Itachi tidak dapat digunakan. Ingin menggunakan sharingan, kedua mata Itachi sudah terlalu lelah setelah ia pakai dalam misi sebelumnya. Tidak berdaya. Tidak berkekuatan. Harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha telah terinjak-injak.

Cukup dengan satu tangan saja Kisame mengunci badan Itachi yang mungil. Tangannya yang lain sedang merogoh ke dalam jubah hitam motif awan merahnya. Walau hanya sesaat, Itachi tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan celah ini untuk melepaskan diri.

Dilihatnya sebuah toples di atas meja di sampingnya yang sudah berubah fungsi menjadi akuarium mini untuk ikan mas koki kesayangan Kisame. Dengan sebelah kakinya yang langsing dan panjang, Itachi berusaha menendang meja itu sampai bergoyang keras.

Krompyang

"Kichameeee!!"

Itachi sukses membuat akuarium Kisame terjatuh dan pecah. Ikan yang bernama Kichame tersebut tergelepar di lantai, sekarat tanpa air. Kisame segera melepaskan tangan rekannya dan menghampiri peliharaannya. Dengan sigap Kisame memberikan bantuan napas buatan dan segera menuju kamar mandi untuk menyelamatkan jiwa ikan tersebut.

Setelah Kichame dapat berenang bebas lagi di bak mandi, Kisame berniat melanjutkan kegiatannya bersama Itachi. Namun ketika kembali dari kamar mandi, Kisame hanya bisa memukul dahinya sendiri dengan telapaknya, menyesali kecerobohannya. Tak ada tanda-tanda seorang manusia pun di kamarnya. Itachi telah kabur.

Sambil menggeram, Kisame mengambil Samehada yang tersandar di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia keluar dari markas sambil membawa segulung tali tambang.

"Dasar! Apa aku sampai harus mengikatnya supaya tidak bertingkah!?"

--

"Obasan, saya pesan tigapuluh tusuk dango"

"Baiklah nak, tapi kenapa kau berbicara menghadap tembok?"

Efek dari mangekyou sharingan miliknya memang membuat penglihatan semakin rabun. Itachi merasa kerusakan matanya semakin parah. Dengan menyengir kecil dan malu-malu, ia mencari tempat duduk yang kosong.

Masih dengan sedikit terengah-engah, Itachi terduduk di bangku sebuah kedai kecil di pinggir jalan setapak dekat hutan. Sudah cukup jauh Itachi berlari kabur dari markasnya. Ia mengelus beberapa benjol di kepalanya akibat berkali-kali tersandung dan menabrak pohon selama pelariannya tadi.

Kini ia kelelahan dan lapar akibat tenaga yang terkuras. Aroma hutan yang segar meringankan hatinya, kelopak sakura yang berguguran menenangkan jiwanya. Sambil menunggu menu pesanannya datang, Itachi menikmati suasana tentram di kedai kecil itu dengan agak harap-harap cemas makhluk biru itu tidak dapat mengejarnya sampai sini.

Segelas teh hangat menemani dango manis yang sedang Itachi lahap. Ia ingin memakan dango dengan tenang, namun tetap saja kekhawatiran masih menghinggapi pikirannya. Dirasakannya lengan yang masih perih dan meninggalkan bekas cengkeraman kuat tangan Kisame.

'Aku tahu Kisame-san selalu baik dan perhatian padaku. Tapi tak kusangka ia akan berbuat sejauh itu… ini sudah keterlaluan!'

Manisnya dango terasa pahit di lidahnya. Mual di perutnya tak tertahankan saat mengingat kejadian di kamar mereka tadi. Itachi memejamkan kedua matanya, memaksakan mulutnya untuk tetap mengunyah dan menelan dango yang sudah ia pesan. Ia tidak akan punya tenaga jika tidak makan sekarang juga.

Dengan daya penglihatan yang buram, Itachi melihat sesosok manusia mendekati bangkunya. Itachi tersenyum, berpikir bahwa keramahan bibi pemilik kedai segera mendatanginya begitu tahu piring dangonya telah bersih mengkilat.

"Obasan, saya pesan duapuluh tusuk lagi"

"Itachi-san"

Itachi menggosok-gosok kedua matanya. Ia picingkan matanya, memandang dengan cermat manusia yang sedang berdiri di depannya. Setelah beberapa menit mengidentifikasi, akhirnya Itachi sadar bahwa orang itu bukan bibi pemilik kedai. Dia adalah Kisame, yang sedang menggenggam seikat tali tambang di kedua tangannya.

"Tidaaaaaaak!!"

Tanpa kuda-kuda Itachi langsung berlari meninggalkan kedai tersebut. Tanpa sempat membayar tentunya. Kisame pun segera mengejarnya, namun tak kuasa saat dicegat oleh bibi pemilik kedai. Sambil menggerutu ia terpaksa merogoh dompet untuk membayar dango yang sudah dimakan Itachi, juga tambahan duapuluh tusuk dango yang barusan dipesan Itachi.

Kisame dapat berlari dengan cepat walaupun sedang menggotong samehada di punggung, segulung tali tambang di tangan kanan, dan sebungkus dango di tangan kiri. Sesekali ia meneriakkan nama rekannya itu, yang tentu saja sia-sia karena tidak mungkin Itachi membalas panggilannya. Tak terasa bau Itachi yang digunakan sebagai patokan pengejarannya telah mengantarkannya hingga ke sebuah desa kecil.

'Sial! Kalau di tempat seramai ini, susah untuk mencium baunya!'

Dengan mengenakan caping Akatsuki untuk menutupi wajahnya, Kisame berjalan dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan seksama. Ia ingin sekali dapat segera menemukan Itachi. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

--

"Auch"

Itachi mengaduh di sebuah kedai dango di desa tersebut. Ia memegangi rahangnya setelah mengunyah tusuk ke-limabelas dango yang ia pesan. Perih dan nyeri terasa di gusi dan giginya. Sekali lagi ia mencoba memakan dango tersebut, dan sekali lagi rintihan sakit terdengar menahan ngilu. Dango yang manis telah menambah besar lubang di giginya.

Kenikmatan memakan dango terpaksa ia hentikan sebelum sakitnya makin menjadi-jadi. Itachi tertunduk lesu di bangkunya, menopang dagu dengan tangannya dan pandangan menerawang ke arah luar kedai. Lalu lalang orang-orang di desa tersebut terlihat seperti gumpalan-gumpalan samar yang berjalan di mata Itachi. Ia sudah tidak bisa membedakan dua barang yang berjejeran. Nasibnya sebagai klan Uchiha pemakai mangekyou sharingan membuatnya hanya bisa pasrah dan menghela napas panjang.

Bergulung-gulung tali tambang melingkari Itachi, menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Terikat kencang di badan Itachi yang tidak sempat bereaksi. Kisame telah berjalan mengendap-endap di belakang Itachi tanpa suara. Taktiknya sukses dan kini Itachi tidak dapat bergerak sejengkal pun, apalagi berlari.

Tanpa mempedulikan banyak pasang mata yang memandanginya, Kisame menggotong Itachi yang berteriak-teriak di pundaknya. Dan saat mereka akan keluar dari kedai tersebut, sekali lagi sang pemilik kedai melarangnya pergi sebelum membayar dango yang sudah dipesan Itachi.

Kisame merogoh dompetnya, kempes, sudah habis. Pemilik kedai hanya menggeleng tidak mau tahu. Terpaksa Kisame memberikan selembar foto yang selalu terpasang di dompetnya. Foto close-up Itachi. Walau dirasa belum sepadan dengan harga dango, pemilik kedai cukup terpesona oleh ketampanan Itachi dan memajangnya di kedai tersebut lalu mempersilahkan keduanya untuk pergi.

"Lepaskan!! Lepaskan!!"

"Berteriaklah terus Itachi-san! Pokoknya sampai di markas kau harus mau melakukannya!!"

Karena teriakan Itachi makin lama makin membisingkan, Kisame mampir ke toko beras untuk membeli karung goni bekas. Sekali lagi ia memberikan selembar foto Itachi yang lain sebagai alat pembayaran. Dimasukkannya Itachi ke dalam karung goni tersebut dan Kisame kembali menggotongnya. Teriakan-teriakan Itachi teredam dalam karung goni dan Kisame dapat berjalan dengan lebih tenang menuju markas mereka.

--

Badan Itachi yang masih terikat terhempas ke ranjang di kamar mereka. Kisame mengambil selembar kain dan membekap mulut Itachi yang sedari tadi berteriak tak karuan. Kini Itachi benar-benar sudah tidak berdaya. Kisame pun melanjutkan hal yang dari tadi ingin ia lakukan.

Kisame mengambil sesuatu dari dalam jubahnya, tidak mau kejadian seperti pecahnya akuarium tadi terulang, ia menindih badan Itachi di ranjang agar tidak dapat bergerak. Kedua mata Itachi terbelalak melihatnya barang yang dikeluarkan Kisame dari jubahnya, ia segera memalingkan wajah dan merapatkan kelopak matanya dalam-dalam, tidak mau berhadapan dengan barang tersebut.

"Itachi-san!! Buka matamu dan pandang aku!!"

Itachi tetap kukuh di posisinya, tidak mau berpaling sedikit pun. Kisame terpaksa menggunakan tangannya untuk membuat Itachi mendongak ke arah langit-langit. Dengan sekuat tenaga akhirnya Kisame dapat membuat Itachi menghadap dirinya, namun dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Buka matamu!!"

Itachi semakin memejamkan matanya. Karena satu tangan Kisame digunakan untuk memegang barang yang ditakuti Itachi tersebut, ia harus menggunakan satu tangannya yang lain yang ia gunakan untuk memegangi dagu Itachi. Dengan menggunakan jari-jarinya yang panjang dan besar, Kisame berhasil membuka mata Itachi walau hanya sedikit.

"Hmmph!! Hmmmph!"

"Tenanglah Itachi-san, ini akan berlangsung sangat cepat"

Kisame tidak mempedulikan wajah Itachi yang menunjukkan raut ketakutan. Ia sudah mengeraskan hatinya demi melakukan ini. Ini semua ia lakukan semata-mata demi Itachi, karena Kisame sangat menyayangi rekannya tersebut.

Tes… tes…

Dua tetes cairan bening menetes dari benda yang dipegang oleh Kisame. Menetes tepat di mata Itachi yang sudah susah payah Kisame buka. Kisame meneteskan cairan tersebut ke mata Itachi yang satunya. Tangan yang mencengkeram wajah Itachi dilepas dan sang Uchiha langsung memejamkan kedua matanya. Cairan bening itu mengalir dari pinggir matanya, bercampur dengan air mata.

"Ayolah Itachi-san! Tidak perih kan!?"

"Hmmmph!! Hmmmph!!"

Itachi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda tak setuju. Mau perih atau tidak, Itachi sangat membenci yang namanya obat tetes mata. Apalagi kalau moncong botol obat itu hanya berjarak beberapa milimeter dari matanya. Sensasi dingin yang meliputi matanya ketika ditetesi membuatnya serasa berhenti bernapas. Lebih baik buta daripada memakai obat tetes mata, begitulah pikir Itachi.

Kisame melepaskan tali yang mengikat badan Itachi dan membuka ikatan kain yang membungkam mulutnya. Sudah pasti sumpah serapah dan teriakan terdengar dari Itachi yang histeris.

"Kisame-san! Sudah berapa kali kukatakan aku benci obat tetes mata!!"

"Tapi aku sudah tidak tahan melihatmu selalu tersandung dan menabrak tembok!!"

"Apa urusanmu kalau aku tersandung dan menabrak tembok!?"

"Aku melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu Itachi-san!!"

"Auch…"

Itachi kembali mengaduh. Nyeri di gusi dan ngilu di giginya kambuh. Kisame kembali menggunakan tangannya untuk memaksa Itachi membuka mulutnya. Dilihatnya tambalan gigi Itachi yang sudah terkelupas, juga lubang baru yang masih kecil di gigi lainnya. Kisame mendengus menahan amarahnya.

"Tadi kau sudah makan empatpuluh lima tusuk dango kan?"

"I-iya"

"Tadi pagi kau sudah gosok gigi?"

Itachi terdiam. Matanya melirik ke samping, tidak berani menatap wajah Kisame.

"Itachi-san! Pandang aku dan jawab!!"

Itachi masih terdiam. Selain obat tetes mata, ada satu hal lagi yang sangat ia benci. Dan Kisame akan melakukan hal itu. Sebelum hal itu terjadi, Itachi, dengan sangat terpaksa, mengaktifkan sharingannya.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaa!!"

Api hitam membakar jubah Kisame. Ia segera berlari ke kamar mandi dan menceburkan diri ke dalam bak di mana Kichame sedang asyik berenang. Asap tebal mengepul dari dalam kamar mandi tersebut. Setelah apinya padam, Kisame terpaksa memakai jubahnya yang basah kuyup.

Sekali lagi Kisame menggeram. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di kamar mereka. Itachi telah berhasil kabur lagi. Kisame kembali mengejar Itachi yang hobi melarikan diri tersebut. Kisame tetap berusaha untuk bersabar mempunyai rekan seperti itu, walaupun terkadang semua kebaikan dan perhatiannya dianggap bagai siksaan bagi Itachi.

"Lihat saja Itachi-san! Aku akan menangkapmu!!"

Kali in Kisame dapat mengejarnya karena stamina Itachi telah habis untuk memakai amaterasu. Itachi bersandar di bawah pohon di tengah hutan, kehabisan tenaga. Ia sudah tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya untuk melangkah lagi. Kepasrahan meliputi dirinya saat Kisame berjalan mendekatinya dengan seringai yang lebar.

"Ayo Itachi-san… kita ke dokter gigi…"

"Kyaaaa!! Tidaaaaak!! Kisame-saan!! Jangaaaaaaan!! Lepaaaaaaaskaaaaaaaaan!!!"

**END**

--

Waw… Hari yang sibuk bagi Kisame sebagai babysitter Itachi XD  
Dapat ide buwat fic ini waktu saia lagi iseng-iseng coratcoret nggambar fanart hehe… temen-temen mpe ngira saia beneran bikin gambar yaoi klo ga dijelasin maksud pose mereka berdua waktu Kisame lagi maw netesin obatnya XDD  
Itachi bego, kabur kok mampir ke warung dulu wakaka dasar dango-addict  
Eh? Ini termasuk yaoi? Terserah deh, yang penting saia demen banged ma Akatsuki! Akatsuki daisuki!  
Ntu si kichame termasuk oc kah? Entahlah…

Beri review ya… oh ya, baca dan review juga fic-fic saia yang lainnya ya…

Arigatobitobitobi XD


End file.
